


I Was at the Book Store and Tried to get a Book on the Top Shelf Only to Make the Books Fall on You in My Failed Attempt (Day 9)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Bookshop, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock is Helpful for once, Teenagers, Teenlock, john is awkward, small!John, tall!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was at the Book Store and Tried to get a Book on the Top Shelf Only to Make the Books Fall on You in My Failed Attempt (Day 9)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



> Sorry it's so short and late, but enjoy :D

John was determined to reach the book. It was right at the top of the stack of shelves and John was one of the smallest people of his age that he knew, but he was determined. 

He glanced both sides of him, and saw the aisle empty. With one last check, he bent his knees, and jumped as high as he could to try and grab the book. His hand caught the edge of the book, and the edge of the book caught the edge of another book, and another, and another. John watched, horrified as the domino effect travelled all the way down the shelves with books falling off all along, until a bunch of them fell off at the end . . . straight on top of Sherlock. 

John cringed, and wondered if he could run, but Sherlock was watching him in vague amusement. It looked like the collection of books falling on his head hadn't even bothered him. John tried a weak smile.

"Uh . . . sorry?"

Sherlock chuckled, surprising John and bent to gather up the books that had fallen around his feet, his lanky frame allowing him to effortlessly replace them on the top shelf. John huffed. He picked up the books around him, and realised that none of them were the one he wanted. He groaned. John froze as Sherlock took the books from his hands and swapped the four that had fallen by John for the one he had wanted in the first place. 

John blinked in surprise. 

"Thanks," he managed to say in the end and Sherlock nodded in the way he did.

"No problem." 

And with that, Sherlock plucked another book from the shelf that John had been tackling and, with one last smile, left for the tills. 

It seemed like an hour before John could get his legs to actually move.


End file.
